Currently Unknown
by Starkly Fox
Summary: This is a spin off of SF: Command ending 4 The Kursed ending . Krystal has disappeared from Star Wolf, and Fox and Star Fox has fallen apart. But some disturbance is coming from the corner of the system. Will Star Fox come back together?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hi guys and gals! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! It is a long work in progress! Please read and review, let me know! I don't really know a whole lot about writing so I have a lot to learn for you people! Thanks! This story takes place after SF: Command. Krystal has been disbarred from both Star Fox and Star Wolf. She goes missing. McCloud is in shambles. Can something bring them back together? Read and find out!_

Prologue

The Anglar Sea has been neutralized.

"All right you lot! Don't drop your guard for an instant!"

Wolf O'Donnell was barking to the rest of his team as they submerged their Wolfens into the once acidic ocean. The newest generation of fighters had new engines that was able to convert the water coming into the intake manifold into a super high pressurized mix of hydrogen and oxygen. This gave the fighters a little extra boost in power to make it through the water. The technology was developed by Space Dynamics. Wolf was able to get a hold of the patented technology through a generous bribe and a small threat.

"Wheee hee hee!" Leon Powalski was cackling like a witch. "Things are gonna get fun now! Let's burn stuff!" Little did he realize it is somewhat _difficult _to burn things under the water. His brain wasn't quite what it used to be.

Panther Caroso's suave voice filled the airwaves, "Let's make our move." His "Rosen" as he like to call it sunk beneath the surface. 'This is no place for a rose,' he thought. Panther couldn't be any happier in his life right now. His team was superior and he had a certain vixen flying next to him...

"Get in formation. Let's take 'em out and leave this place alive." The voice came from the only team member with enough brains to keep their head on straight. Krystal's Cloud Runner screamed to the front of her team's formation. The newest Star Wolf member seemed to be the glue holding the team together right now. But sometimes she felt like she was miles away from them. But that didn't matter right now. They had a job to do.

The new Star Wolf team went head first into the battle with the Anglar Emperor. The battle was quick and dirty. The Anglar threw everything he had at them, but like all, he had his weak spots. But for once it wouldn't be Star Fox receiving all the glory. Slippy wasn't there to analyze the enemies shields. Falco wasn't there keeping the sky, or in this case the sea, clear of bogies. Peppy wasn't there overseeing the fight, telling Fox McCloud to trust his instincts. No. It was Wolf and his mercenaries that would finally be receiving the honor they have longed for. It all came at the expense of Fox McCloud and his reputation. They have been trying to defeat him for so long, but little did they realize that he was too strong to physically defeat, but emotionally, he was as easy as an asteriod...but what did they care? Star Wolf would be the headlines! Corneria would no longer look to Star Fox in the future....

Chapter 1

Fox McCloud turned off his television in disgust.

"How could those filthy cowards do that! They have never been able to defeat anything other than a crippled old man in an M-Class fighter." Fox turned to his Robotic Operative Buddy, ROB64, and the robot could do nothing but shrug his bionic arms.

"How could Krystal do this to me? I told her I was sorry...I told her to come back...I was doing it for her own good..."

ROB whirred over to fox. It was amazing how well Slippy was able to keep ROB up and running. The aging robot had been upgraded more times than Fox could remember. But Fox knew that for now the only thing keeping him happy aboard the GreatFox was a small personality chip inside of his robot.

"Falco's ship was last calculated to be in the outskirts of the Orca Rein district of Lylat, quite a ways from here," came the monotonic voice of ROB.

"I know don't remind me. Falco has surely gone off on his own again. It's not like he hasn't done it before."

After the Anglar Emperor had been defeated, Team Star Fox had once again split. Falco had gone to do his own thing like he has done some many times before. He hadn't even said goodbye to Fox. One morning he was gone and there was nothing but a note scribbled on a piece of cardboard sitting on Fox's desk. "I'm sorry Fox. Keep it touch," was all it said. His arwing was gone. That morning Fox noticed in the radio transmission records that there was a lot of chatter that night between the GreatFox and an unknown small craft. Fox quickly found in the GreatFox's database that the small craft belonged to Katt Monroe. That pink feline could never stop thinking of Falco Lombardi. McCloud knew that it would be a long time before he heard back from his friend.

Slippy had gone back to Aquas with his fiancée Amanda. Fox received an invitation to their wedding, but he couldn't make it. He told Slippy he had a meeting with General Peppy. Of course Slippy understood, he was one of Fox's best friends. Ever since their first class together back at the Academy. Mechanics 101 was the class. Slippy passed out of it in two weeks. Ever since then Fox had an utmost respect for Slippy, even though he lacked my piloting skills that most of the students had.

But McCloud never really had a meeting with the General. He hasn't had any work since the end of the Anglars. The brown furred vulpine watched as his rivals took his seat, and his team disbarred. Falco was gone, Slippy was making a new life with his wife, and Krystal stole his heart.

"May I make a suggestion sir?" Asked the motorized android, startling Fox.

"Didn't I tell you to go and fix my chair?"

"Negative sir, I have not received any orders in the past 75.3 minutes. Please allow me to..."

Fox cut him off, "Enough of you! Go recharge yourself, or do something productive! I'm going to bed!"

The robot walked away with his head down.

"God damn machine! He doesn't even have emotions, he has no idea what I am going through."

But not even Fox knew what he was going through. The lost fox got up and headed towards his bunk. On his way he passed the guest room that once had no vacancy due to Krystal. He kicked the wall in frustration, leaving a small dent in the thin sheet metal. To his surprise the door slid open. He peaked his head in as the lights dimly illuminated the interior. Her bed was left just like it was on the day she left. The pillow was still ruffled. The sheets were still messy. Why did he have to do that....

**Not too long ago**

"But Fox, I thought you loved me! We were destined to be together! Why do you think it was you who ended up on Sauria and not someone else? It's because we were meant for each other! I can fight just as well as any one else on this team! Why why why!?"

McCloud's eyes welled up with tears, "Because I love you damn it! You can't be on this team! I couldn't stand to see another women get hurt, or let alone killed because of my actions! I can't stand that kind of pain and that is why you must go!"

Krystal hushed her former mate and she probed his mind. Her telepathy came in handy way too often. She could see everything. Fox McCloud was in the academy; a young a potential pilot. He had never been very open to anyone, until one day he fell in love with Fara Phoenix. She was a very mysterious character, and her history remains an enigma, even to Krystal as she probed he lover's thoughts. Fara Phoenix died in a terrible accident. She was on a low end mission with Fox. It wasn't supposed to be much. Just a quick swoop in and swoop out type thing. The next thing Krystal saw was Fox at her funeral. The cold face of Phoenix was dormant. Yet something didn't seem right. Krystal could almost sense Fara's presence somewhere in Lylat, but that wasn't possible. Sometimes all the waves in the electromagnetic spectrum messed with her, especially in Lylat.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Krystal's voice was soft, yet firm. "But I sense this accident wasn't your fault. Fara died for some other reason."

"Impossible! I saw her dead body! It was an open casket funeral! The Academy, the Government, and her parents all kept it on the low, but I know it was my fault! I should have never dragged her into my life! Now because of my stupid obsession with flying, my first love is dead, and I can't let this happen to you. That is why you must leave! I want you out of harms way, so you must go. Call this the end Krystal. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...."

He trailed off. Nothing but a steam of crystals were coming from his eyes, yet not sound escaped his muzzle. He didn't know what to do. He has never been good with his emotions. The two simply stared for what seemed an eternity. Finally McCloud simply turned and went towards his room. Krystal stood there in silence. Surely she was dreaming. Could this possibly be happening? Her mate was giving up like that. No one else was in the room except for ROB, his red status LED slowly faded in and out, as if he was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fox couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until it was 2 in the morning. He glanced around his room aboard the GreatFox. All he could see was emptiness. The large spacecraft was empty, just like him. He glanced at the monochrome walls. He looked at his old game console with the dusty Star Fox cartridge.

"Why on earth did they make a video game based on this worthless mercenary team?"

The fox continued to look, as if searching for something, like something might change if he stared long enough. His eyes wandered to the glass case in the corner of his room.

"Krystal only spent one night in this room with me. It was the greatest night of my life."

The glass case once housed Krystal's staff. The same staff that allowed him to survive Sauria and release the blue vixen. He still remembers when her hovering prison shattered on top of the Krazoa Palace. He had saved her life as she almost plummeted down the center of the shrine. She hadn't even thanked him as she snatched her staff back. Krystal didn't even hear her savior as she ripped it from his back. She tried relentlessly to stop the Krazoa God from getting away....

But the staff had disappeared the night of the breakup. Fox only assumed Krystal took it with her. She took nothing else. He room that he had poked his head into earlier still held all her possessions, what few of them she had. The vulpine still remembered when he took the girl to the Cornerian shopping mall for the first time. Consumerism was a new concept to her.

Fox shut his eyes, not knowing what to do or where to go. "How long until something new comes my way."

A month. Two months. Three months. Fox McCloud continued with his struggles with himself. Day in and day out he heard some new rumors on TV about Star Wolf and their problems.

"Star Wolf doesn't have problems. Not like I do."

The people of Lylat didn't see every member of Star Wolf in bright light. The lone female of the crew had her own slew of issues. They saw her as a traitor. She abandoned the team that created her new life. With out Star Fox, she would still be stuck on top of the Krazoa Palace. Andross would still be using her to revive what little life he had left. The people of Lylat didn't view her like Wolf, Panther, and Leon. Cornelia once looked up to Star Fox. The team that defended Lylat countless times. She was once a member of that team. But she betrayed Star Fox. They saw her as a black sheep. They laughed at her in the streets. People spat on her and children scoffed.

"How could a population come under such a negative influence," Krystal often thought. Little did she realized that her own life was currently under a bombardment of negative vibes.

But she remembered. Fox begged for her to come back. He apologized in the most heartfelt way, she could sense that. But she was hurt too. Panther's smooth voice coaxed her to forget her former soul mate. 'Tell this loser where to shove his Arwing and let's go!' That was the last thing Fox heard from Star Wolf as Krystal turned her back and now even this strong woman couldn't bear the pain.

Krystal sat with her team, Panther's arm was around her, Leon slumped on an old rotting chair and Wolf looked up from the small kitchenette in their small decaying apartment in the capital city of Corneria.

"Tonight's top story. Will Krystal ever return to Fox McCloud and his currently non existing team? Will this traitor ever fit into society like the rest of Star Wolf?"

"Turn that damn thing off Leon. Panther can't stand these insults toward his little Space Flower." He leaned over and kissed Krystal on her head. Panther's cocky attitude made him forget that talking in the first person was the norm. Krystal's eyes started to leak, like they have so many times before.

"Get out of my sight. This shit hole can't handle your emotions. Pretty soon the roof will cave in because of your wailing," barked O'Donnell.

The team just stared at Wolf. Krystal ran to her room and slammed the door. A small chink could be heard as she fastened the lock. She couldn't take it any longer. This had to end. She was an alien; she didn't belong in this system. She didn't belong with Star Wolf or Panther. This isn't what she was supposed to turn out to be. Her time has come and gone. She has done her deeds. It was time for her to go now.


End file.
